Jason Matthew Smith
|birthplace = Indianapolis, Indiana, USA |characters = |image2 = Cupcake 2255.jpg |caption2 = ... as Hendorff }} Jason Matthew Smith is the actor who played in J.J. Abrams' . Smith reprised the role in for the sequel and also in . The virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals is using his picture for card #78 "Lieutenant Cupcake". Born in Indianapolis, Indiana, Smith traveled with his family through the country and attended the high school and the college in Cincinnati, where he earned a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Acting from the University in Cincinnati. He later attended the Northern Illinois University where he received his Master in Fine Arts in Acting. Smith grew up watching and watched the first six films in theaters. Spock was his favorite character, and he described Leonard Nimoy as "one the most undervalued and underappreciated actors of our time." http://www.geekpeeks.com/2016/07/12/star-trek-beyond-interview-with-jason-matthew-smith/ After he moved to Los Angeles in 2000, Smith trained acting under several coaches and performed in several stage plays, such as "Plaza Suite" and "Diviners". Among his television appearances are guest roles in JAG (2001, with Tucker Smallwood), Six Feet Under (2001, with Joel Brooks and Ed O'Ross), ER (2001, with Michelle Bonilla), Charmed (2002), 24 (2002, with Leslie Hope, Zach Grenier, Henri Lubatti, and Penny Johnson), Robbery Homicide Division (2002, with Marshall Teague), and Without a Trace (2002, with Enrique Murciano and April Grace), as well as the comedy 13 Moons (2002) and the action comedy Hollywood Homicide (2003, with Bruce Greenwood). Smith portrayed characters in the television series Cold Case (2005, with Franc Ross, Susan Savage, and Bruce Wright), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005, with Wallace Langham, David Bowe, and Richard Wharton), CSI: Miami (2006, with David Lee Smith and J.P. Hubbell), Bones (2006, with Amanda Carlin), Drive (2007), and Big Love (2007, with Jim Beaver, Michael McGrady, and Eric Pierpoint), and the recurring role of Eric Olczyk in the sports series Playmakers (2003-2006, along Bruce Gray). Other film appearances include the sport comedy Rebound (2005, with Dennis Cockrum, Matt McCoy, and fellow Star Trek actor Justin Rodgers Hall) and the television pilot 1% (2008, along Charles Esten, Massi Furlan, and stunt performers Scott Leva and Denney Pierce). Beside a recurring role as Ule in four episodes of the television series Sons of Anarchy (2009, with William Lucking, Ron Perlman, Dendrie Taylor, Jamie McShane, and Titus Welliver), Smith also worked on episodes of The League (2009), NCIS: Los Angeles (2011, with Garret T. Sato), Hung (2011, with Gregg Henry), Suburgatory (2012), Longmire (2012, with Colby French), and Common Law (2012, with Maury Sterling and Derek Mears). More recently, he received thanks in the end credits of the horror thriller The Impaler (2013) and filmed the fantasy western Six Gun Savior (2013, with Tim Russ and Manu Intiraymi). He is also filming the television film Star Trek: Renegades, expected to be released in 2014 and directed by Tim Russ. The film was co-written by Ethan H. Calk and Jack Treviño and has Tim Russ, Walter Koenig, Courtney Peldon, Manu Intiraymi, Robert Picardo, Clint Carmichael, Richard Herd, John Carrigan, and Ryan T. Husk in its cast. External links * * * * de:Jason Matthew Smith fr:Jason Matthew Smith Category:Performers Category:Film performers